<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Sweet Kiss by HoneyBats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003284">His Sweet Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBats/pseuds/HoneyBats'>HoneyBats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL OF IT, M/M, it's fluff, just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBats/pseuds/HoneyBats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt has known about Jaskier's affections for months, letting the bard continue on with his flirtations out of amusement. During the composition of his latest ballad, all will be revealed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Sweet Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve never written Geraskier fan-fiction before, and I haven’t actually written fan fiction in a while as a whole - so this is purely for characterisation practice and fun!<br/>I went for a more... open, soft Geralt for this - someone comfortable with his company!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I am weak, my love, and I am wanting"</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Jaskier’s fingers plucked at strings, tongue peeking out of the edge of his mouth between softly mumbled lyrics. Words often came to him so quickly, but this time something was barring him from what he wanted to say. He wasn’t typically one to focus so much on truths, simply because he preferred dancing around a good story; yet he found himself aching for facts instead. The bard knew well what he wanted to convey. For once, personal emotions forced themselves to the surface, aching to be written - to be sung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Stood to his side, fawning over a horse as beautiful as he, was the issue. Jaskier had learned that in private moments, Geralt didn’t seem so worrisome over his image; talking to his steed, recounting tales to her. Slowly, he had shared that sentiment with his bard, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  ‘It made easy work of the ballad writing process’ Jaskier would joke, concealing his lurking love behind wit and smiles - as always. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Something feels awfully backwards about the bard being the romantically oblivious one out of the pair, and yet here he was; as foolish as ever. Geralt may not be creatively inclined himself, but living for so long had taught him to read between the notes and dulcet tones. He had caught on long ago but opted to keep his mouth shut as usual - Jaskier’s blatant flirting attempts were far too endearing to interrupt. The poor fool had already stolen the witcher’s heart; he was simply putting on another show now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The bard spared a glance at his friend, lips turning down in a pout that spread across his whole body before his attention returned to the music in front of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s always bad news. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Some scribbling and flushed cheeks later, and he had another complete verse and a tight feeling in his chest. He was losing grasp on pronouns amid his distraction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Now, Jaskier had his moments of brilliance - nobody’s denying that - however, his reluctance to expose his feelings was certainly not one of them. He could admit his trysts with nobles at the drop of a hat, but his attraction to his travel companion felt… stronger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Real</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His head was screaming at him, insisting that a confession would ruin it all and his days of adventure would be over. His heart didn’t seem to care at all - full steam ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A silence was shared between them briefly, a comfortable one, and then the bard felt a rather large presence behind him - to which he hurriedly covered the sheet music with his lute and swivelled, “Geralt!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What are you writing?” he asked, brows knitting together as he tried to catch glimpses past the instrument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Uh- Well- Music, as always! Another ballad! As… uh… as always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The witcher cracked a smile, “Normally, you have to tell everyone what it’s about, why are you quiet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Jaskier floundered again, “This one is… special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I thought all of your music was special?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The bard had no idea why he thought he could win this - he should have lied from the get-go, and now he was backed into a corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It- It is! It is all special, but this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>special!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Geralt looked less than convinced, “Ah, so it’s not about me, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jaskier shook his head, waving a hand casually, “Of course not why would it- what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “The song - it’s not about me,” the witcher hummed, amused, “Don’t look so spooked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The bard swallowed, glancing down to the music again, “Why, do you want it to be? I’ve written plenty of songs about you, I thought you didn’t like it!” he jested, strengthening his grip on his usual demeanour again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I love it,” Geralt murmured, leaning back against a tree stump, eyes falling shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh, you love it now, do you- why are you smiling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You know what they say about assumptions, Jaskier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Uh- Yes, Yes I do but-” he cut himself off, thinking once again to his assumptions concerning a confession, “What are you implying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’m sure you’re smart enough to figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He sat there for a few beats, dumbfounded with a brow raised at the witcher, “I have made… some other assumptions recently,” he started, cautious, eyes narrowed in anticipation. Was this another case of Geralt messing with him just to see his embarrassment?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Do be so kind as to enlighten me, dear bard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well,” he swallowed, “For a start, you wouldn’t mind if I was to leave your company-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Geralt opened an eye and let it land on his companion, “That’s entirely untrue, but continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Jaskier felt his heartbeat speed up - a frantic metronome buried in his chest - as he prepared himself, “Well- And- And that if I were to… harbour feelings for you… that all of this would disappear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The witcher laughed, low as always, “Holy shit-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jaskier’s face fell, “What? I knew you were messing me, forget I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “You actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>said it</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he continued, “It’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>months,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaskier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “It- It has? I- Uh- Am I missing something here?” the bard pouted, grabbing his lute and sheet music before approaching his friend to settle beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You are painfully obvious when it comes to such things,” Geralt sighed, sitting up, “Play it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Jaskier glanced down at the music again, then the lute in his hand, “I would like to know you’re not tricking me, dear witcher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Ah, I see my teasing hasn’t completely broken your spirit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The bard nudged his arm - he didn’t budge, “Absolutely not, something so strong can’t simply be broken. I want to make a deal with you, witcher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Geralt paused for thought, tilting his head as he studied the object of his affection carefully - like he had so many times in secret, “You’re asking for a kiss, aren’t you, you pesky nymph.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Jaskier’s cheeks dappled a gentle pink, “Maybe so, but you’re the one suggesting it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The witcher shook his head fondly, taking his lover’s face in calloused hands to bring him into an anticipated kiss. Months of tension slipped away between their lips, carried on the breeze. It was quick, but it was heavy with love the pair of them were reluctant to detail with words. Not yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I don’t think you’re tricking me,” Jaskier whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I would never.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>